russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Express Balita
IBC Express Balita (IBC Express News) is the flagship news program broadcast by IBC-13 in the Philippines. It is anchored by Snooky Serna and John Susi, with special segments hosted by Kathryn Bernardo and Jeff Arcilla on weekdays, while its weekend edition is anchored by Chal Lontoc and Larry Ng. The newscast airs live nationwide via satellite, aired from Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (PST) and Saturday and Sunday at 11:30 p.m. to 12:00 midnight (PST). Its reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces. It is also aired internationally via IBC Global. It remains as the longest running Filipino-language national newscast in the Philippine television since its inception on April 13, 1998. The newscast is now simulcast on IBC News Network and on radio thru Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 in Mega Manila and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan. About the show 'Pre-launch' In 1998, IBC News executives, among them president Boots Anson-Roa in July 1998, began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new news program that will serve as a replacement to IBC TV X-Press. On April 12, 1998, IBC-13 announced the launch of Express Balita during the big reunion special extravaganza Homecoming sa 13. Miranda Castro is signature close is "Maraming salamat at magandang hapon". 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered on April 13, 1998, replacing IBC TV X-Press. It was anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. The airing at 4:30 pm slot right before the VTV block. Miranda Castro has famous clising line is "Maraming salamat at magandang hapon" to end of the newscast. 'Serna-Soriano era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with return of IBC news anchor Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna. At the time, Serna become a female broadcast journalists she is a very serious role of news anchor. Serna has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa Inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Castelo-Eala era' In 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Atty. Noli Eala. When Eala his famous signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. Eala left the newscast in New Year 2003 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. Atienza become signature close "Maraing salamattayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Fermando era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento became the co-anchor. Fermando is signature close to end of the newscast is "Mga Ka-Toto ang ating pambansang pilipinas". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 'Morales-Serna era' On July 12, 2010, Snooky Serna returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, then joined Jake Morales and the timeslot was moved to 5:00 pm. The same day, the newscast was given a new graphics, new title card and new OBB with the new theme composed by Jimmy Antiporda. On June 6, 2011, the tmieslot was return to the original timeslot at 4:30 pm to give away to relaunched as Viva-TV, the free-to-air entertainment channel. 'Serna-Susi era' On June 17, 2011, Jake Morales left the newscast for the return of Ronda Trese with Cathy Eigenmann and Jay Sonza, replacing IBC News Tonight. On June 20, 2011, John Susi become a co-anchor, then joined Snooky Serna as the main anchors, becoming the solo female anchor on a newscast on the Philippine television. The reformat were changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program, tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. The same day, the newly based on News Team 13's slogan "Ang Balita para sa Pilipino!" which literally means "The News for the Filipino" was used to launch of the newscast. In the opening ident, Serna gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC news center Manila, ito ang IBC Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Susi used her signature closing line, "Maraming Salamat, ang ating pambansang pilipinas" to end the newscast. On August 8, 2011, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita adopted the new set that using the News Team 13 studios with new graphics, title card, new theme and the new opening billboard while added a newsdesk. The same day, Chin-Chin Gutierrez as the segment reporter called Balita Atbp., Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and teen star Kathryn Bernardo also added as the segment host for Express Showbiz, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars at the TV and movie industry. On July 2, 2012, along with IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, the newscast was reformat and were change the new graphics, adpoted the news desk, new title card, new opening billboard and new set with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, when starting its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new segment, Ulat CCTV ''(''Concerned Citizens Taking Videos), was launched aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Also, new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy anchored by Serna herself continues the program's mission operating through IBC Foundation, Inc.. Regional versions Express Balita's regional newscast (Weekdays, 3:30 to 4:00 pm on IBC-13 in the following provinces) (all of the IBC-13 in the following provinces, IBC-13 in the following provinces will be aired Express Balita''regional newscast in the following provinces) Luzon *IBC Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''IBC Express Balita North Central Luzon'' (IBC-8 Dagupan) *''IBC Express Balita Ilocos'' (IBC-13 Laoag) *''IBC Express Balita Bicol'' (IBC-13 Naga) Visayas *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''IBC Express Balita Negros'' (IBC-12 Bacolod) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) Mindanao *''IBC Express Balita Northern Mindanao'' (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *''IBC Express Balita Chavacano'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Socsksargen'' (IBC-10 General Santos) Anchors 'Weekday edition' *Snooky Serna (2000-2001, 2010-present) *John Susi (2011-present) 'Weekend edition' *Chal Lontoc (2010-present) *Larry Ng (2012-present) Segment Anchors 'Current Segment Anchors' *Chin-Chin Gutierrez - Balita Atbp. (2011-present) *Jeff Arcilla - Ulat Panahon (2011-present) *Kathryn Bernardo - Express Showbiz (2011-present) Former Anchors *Anne Marie Soriano (1998-2001) *Orly Mercado (weekend edition, 1998-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (weekday edition, 1998-2000) *Alice Noel (weekend edition, 1998-2001) *Atty. Noli Eala (weekday edition, 2001-2002) *Toni Marcelo (weekend edition, 2001-2009) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2005-2006, 2008) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2006-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (weekend edition, 2009-2010) *Abel Cruz (weekend edition, 2009-2012) Segments *'Ulo ng mga Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Express Major Balita' - Major News *'Metro Balita' - Metro News *'Balita Atbp.' - Feature Stories *'Ulat Internasyunal' - Foreign News *'Balitang Promdi' - Provincial News *'Ulat CCTV' - CCTV Report *'Lingkod Kapinoy' - Public Service *'Negosyo Atbp.' - Business News *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast of the Day *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Express Showbiz' - Showbiz News Personnel *Chito Cabatuando - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia - Head of News and Public Affairs *Pia Castro - Excutive Producers *Ms. Victoria Batacan - News Director *Nick Mendoza - News Desk Officer/Supervisor *Ms. Marietta Camacho - Director of News and Public Affairs *Maryan Alivio - Writers *Lilliam Mateo - Make-Up Artist *Kathleen Forbes - Segment Producer *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Lalaine Tiangco - Segment Producers *Bong Bautista - Floor Director *Dave Abuel - Script Director *Oscar Tanedo - Production Assistants *Kreen Jolongbayan - Editors *Kim Cardenas - Editors *Dante Eulanio - News Cameramen *Larry Realingo - Assistant Cameramen *Beda Boquiron - Assistant Cameramen *Cesar Serrano - Cameramen *Mikko David - Cameramen *Grace Dionaldo-De Leon - Cameramen *Rolly Montemayor - Cameramen *Clint Cabigon - VTR Man *Ma. Jocelyn Bordador - Floor Director/Production Assistant *Joy De Torres - Supervising Editor *Terence Khan - VO Announcer Awards and recognitions *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (John Susi) *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) References External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter *Express Balita on Multiply See also *IBC News Team 13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Kathryn Bernardo got a show business Category:IBC shows Category:News Team 13 Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1998 television series debuts